<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Collaring of Angela Fell by tuddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533518">The Collaring of Angela Fell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuddles/pseuds/tuddles'>tuddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dark Stranger Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BDSM, Collars, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kneeling, Light BDSM, Love, Master/Slave, Stripping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuddles/pseuds/tuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Join these two love birds as they take their relationship to the next level.</p><p>Anthony finally pops the question. No not that question, the other question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dark Stranger Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Collaring of Angela Fell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With this fic we have tumbled over the 100,000 words mark in The Dark Stranger Collection. So, I figured that this deserves something a bit special to celebrate.</p><p>I want to thank you all for continuing to ride this journey with me and for giving me the support and motivation to write. I simply adore these two and it makes my heart warm knowing that others love them as well.</p><p>Thank you and please enjoy, you ineffable nerds.</p><p>&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sir, you missed out on the <i>most</i> scrumptious crumpets!” the darling Miss Fell said as she came through the front door and started to peel off her outerwear, promptly hanging up her cream coloured coat. The petticoat she wore sprung freely now without the weight of the coat around it, the layers puffing up on their own accord to bring to life the glory that was one of Angela’s Sunday dresses. </p><p>Out of all her dresses, this one was by far her favourite. True to her sense of style and body type, it was an A-line knee-length number which flared out over her belly nicely and joyfully bounced with each step she made. What made this one so special was that it was completely white and every inch of it was covered in a fine layer of floral lace. Around her waist she wore a gold-coloured belt, something to draw attention to the smallest part of her body. In matching colour, her simple ballet-style shoes were white with golden buckles in the front. The cherry on top was what she wore around her neck, the oh so cherished locket which Anthony had given her for Christmas. The golden love heart shimmered in the sunlight, threatening to quash every other sparkle she wore.</p><p>Putting up a fight of course, was her bright blue eyes. They twinkled brilliantly, wordlessly speaking of the glorious day she was having. She had just spent a wonderful morning out with Tracy where they ate brunch and gossiped about boys. Angela’s cheeks were still extra rosy from the mimosa she had drank. According to Tracy, mimosas were a staple of the Sunday brunch experience. So of course, who was Angela to turn her nose up at such an important tradition?</p><p>“Oh, and Tracy sends her love, Sir… Sir?” Angela’s sweet voice trailed off as she finally looked up and around the open living room. She was almost sure that Anthony would be up by now, he was usually sat on the sofa watching cartoons by this time of day. “Anthony?” she tried, projecting her voice louder while she walked further in.</p><p>“In here, Angel” she heard at last, the familiar voice calling from the bedroom. Angela smiled, a giggle threatening to fall from her lips as she envisioned Anthony still in bed, being all sleepy and grumpy with his hair a mess and his body entangled in dark sheets.</p><p>And so, she headed into the bedroom with all expectations of seeing a sprawl of lanky limbs in bed. What she actually got however, was vastly different.</p><p>Anthony J. Crowley was dressed in one of his finest suits. A classic black three piece with silk lining and silver buttons. He wore his favourite tie, long and thin with colour that matched his crimson hair perfectly. Even though he was in his own bedroom, he even went as far as putting on his socks and shoes, his signature snake-skinned ones of course. So, in all his stylish glory, he sat on the edge of his perfectly made bed and waited for his Angel to find him.</p><p>He was already nervous and had to make a conscious effort not to bounce his knee. He was almost sure that his whole body would start shaking soon, especially when Angela came in. But it didn’t. As soon as he looked up to see Miss Fell come in, an odd sort of calm rushed over him. His Angel really did look like an Angel in that moment. How her white and gold outfit glowed in the dimmed light of the bedroom. For a moment, he was reminded of all the biblical stories he had heard in his youth, of how mortals were near blinded by the presence of real divinity. He felt such power surge through him now, so much so that he just had to reach up and hold a hand over his heart. “Oh, Angel” he said, voice soft and in awe.</p><p>“Sir?” she asked as she ventured further into the bedroom. Baby blue eyes widened as she took in the sight of him dressed in his finest. Pale eyebrows pushed together in confusion when she spotted a medium-sized black box next to him on the bed. She looked back to him, her curiosity piqued. “Sir, what is – “</p><p><i>“Shh,</i> Angel” he said, holding a single hand up to hush her words. “Come” he instructed with the one simple word and motioned to the spot in front of his feet. </p><p>That was all it took for her to know what she needed to do. With a little affirmative nod of her head, she started to undress herself as she came closer to him.</p><p>With the curtains drawn and the lights dulled into a relaxing ambiance, she felt not unlike how she felt the first time she was here. The first time she had stripped for her Sir, moments before he ravished her and plucked her sweet cherry. She sucked on her lower lip while she remembered that night. Before she knew it, she was peeling off the last item of clothing from herself, her fluffy white petticoat. She laid it neatly off to the side and then positioned herself in front of her Sir. Pins and ties were removed from her hair, the mane of gorgeous blonde now wild and free about her back and shoulders.</p><p>She was completely naked, save for the golden locked which still twinkled, hanging from her neck by its delicate gold chain. She touched the heart briefly, the feel of it on her fingertips grounding her somewhat, calming her nerves while she bent over and lowered herself down to the floor. As soon as they hit the ground, her knees parted wide, spreading her creamy thighs with them. Plump ass cheeks settled upon her bare feet and she reluctantly let go of the heart so she could set her hands down on top of her thighs. Her eyes were downcast, but she could feel his gaze upon her. How one pair of eyes could make her feel so safe yet scared at the same time, she would never know. But that is exactly how she felt. Waves of endless love sucked her in, making her feel like the most treasured being on earth. Yet there was still this something sinister there too, this fear of what was going to happen. It was all so very exciting, enough to make her skin tingle and her breath quicken. She swallowed nervously and then fell still and silent. The perfect submissive waiting for instruction.</p><p>For not the first time nor even the tenth time, Anthony silently thanked whatever entity or force was responsible for bringing this perfect creature into his life. He knew that he wasn’t a saint, not even slightly close, but he was sure that there must have been something good in his life that he had done, something that showed that he was worthy of having someone like Angela in his life. He sighed with quiet content as he reached down and gentle combed his long fingers through the halo of white-blonde hair. His smile widened when he heard the peaceful moan singing up, spilling from those soft pink lips that he knew so well. His heart filled with joy, grateful for these simple, affectionate moments.</p><p>After a few minutes of simply petting his angel, he slinked his fingers down under her rounded chin and guided her to look up at him. Baby blues looked into amber pools and they both smiled, silently adoring each other.</p><p>“I love you <i>so much,</i> little one” Anthony said, enjoying the way that made his angel’s smile grew and her cute cheeks lifted.</p><p>“I love you too, Sir. So <i>very</i> much” she replied, truer words never spoken before.</p><p>“I know you do, Angel” he said before leaning down and placing a sweet and chaste kiss to her lips.</p><p>She pouted when he didn’t deeper it and Anthony laughed lightly, finding the begging face so adorable.</p><p>“Later little one. Right now, I have a present for you” he said, lightly booping the tip of her nose with his fingertip before reaching beside him to grab the mysterious box.</p><p>Angela took in an excited breath which sucked in her tummy and lifted her delicious breasts up as high as they would go. She closed her mouth and watched him with unblinking eyes, not wanting to miss a single moment of what was about to happen. She had no idea of course, but there was just something in the air which told her that it was going to be special and unforgettable.</p><p>“Now” he began, moving the velvety black box onto his lap. He looked nervous, long fingers thrumming against the soft fabric. He cleared his throat with a closed-mouth cough and then took in a calming breath before he looked from the box and back into those adoring blue eyes.</p><p>“I know we haven’t been together for a very long time, hell it hasn’t even been a full year yet. But we have been through so much together already and I know for certain that I want you in my life.” He paused for a moment there, deep in his own thoughts.</p><p>Angela didn’t say anything, she dared not to lest she ruin this beautiful moment. But she could see the thought in his face and decided to offer him a warm smile, reaching out and gently touching his knees. He chuckled lightly, the touch seeming to pluck him out of his own anxious mind.</p><p>“You are the most perfect submissive for me, Angela. And if you will have me. It would be an honour to be your Master” he said and then flicked the clasp of the box and opened it up so she could see what was inside.</p><p>There inside, laid snuggly upon a velvet cushion, was a collar.</p><p>Angela let out an audible gasp, azure eyes growing wide, dark pupils blown to the max. She could feel her heartbeat flooding her ears, booming so loud that she thought she was going to pass out. She breathed in deep, trying to calm herself. She could feel the joyful tears beginning to well in her eyes as she took in the glorious sight before her.</p><p>The collar was magnificent, unlike anything she had ever seen before in her whole life. It was entirely made of stainless steel, gleaming like silver under the moonlight. It was round and tubular, with no sharp edges whatsoever. Front and centre there was a ring, attached so for easy leashing, she assumed. But most beautiful of all, there was a pendant hanging from the ring. The pendant was a silvery snake, coiled in a unique fashion. She had seen the sigil before, on other cherished items that Anthony owned. When she realised that she would be allowed to wear it, the tears broke the dam and started to pour down her pretty face.</p><p><i>“Oh Angel…”</i> Anthony soothed, setting the box to the side and reaching down to cup his Angel’s face in his hands. “It’s okay, little one… are you alright?” he asked, genuine concern flashing in his golden eyes.</p><p>“Mmhm” Angela hummed, sniffing and wiping the tears from her eyes. “I’m sorry Sir… I’m just so… <i>so happy”</i> she smiled, still trying to sniff away the tears.</p><p><i>“Oh, little one”</i> he cooed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He himself was trying not to start crying, so he did what always came naturally to him, he made a joke. “Well that is good, not kicking me to the curb yet then?”</p><p>Angela giggled “not yet, Sir, no."</p><p>Anthony chuckled and kissed her forehead again, then her nose and then her lips. He pressed his forehead to hers, rubbing their noses together gently. “Is that a yes then, Angel? Will you be my slave?” he asked, his voice a whisper against her mouth.</p><p>“Yes” she breathed out, smiling sweetly before kissing him tenderly.</p><p>Several moments passed, the two of them just holding each other and kissing soft and sweet. Eventually, Anthony lifted himself up and straightened his tie, blinking away some wetness in his eyes before he reached into the box and brought out the collar.</p><p>“Now, this collar is different than others in that it doesn’t lock with a traditional key” he said, holding the collar on his lap so that he could show his Angel properly. She watched in awe as the metal opened by a hinge on one side.</p><p>“See?” he said, showing how the hinge would allow it to open and close. “When it is closed, I will lock it into place with this” he said, holding up a metal allen key in his other hand. Angela blinked with fascination, nodding along to acknowledge that she understood.</p><p>“So this means that we have to take good care of it, because we wouldn’t want it to get stuck around that pretty little neck now would we?” he asked and she giggled, shaking her head in reply.</p><p>“Good. Now, lift your hair for me, Angel” he instructed.</p><p>Licking her lips, she nodded and hastily reached up to scoop her long blonde curls up, bundling them on top of her head so that her pale white neck was completely exposed.</p><p>“Good girl” Anthony praised, sending a familiar tingle down Angela’s spine.</p><p>Firstly, Anthony leaned over, reaching behind Angela’s neck to unclasp the gold necklace, removing it from around her throat. “This, you can wear when you are out and about or when we have people around who don’t know about our, ehhh, <i>arrangement”</i> he grinned and winked, laying it carefully aside before bringing the open collar down.</p><p>“Are you ready?” he asked, smiling brightly when he received a nod and a “yes Sir” in reply.</p><p>The metal felt cool at first, kissing against the oh so soft skin of her vulnerable throat. It instantly started to warm to her body heat as it settled down and was closed into a full circle. She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling, listening to the clinking sound as the sides met and the screw was twirled into place. She swallowed once it was all done.</p><p>She took a moment to just feel it upon her. The metal made the collar heavy, but not so much that it was uncomfortable. It wasn’t snug against her throat, leaving enough room that it could be twisted around her neck without any problem. She guessed it was designed that way to stop choking from occurring.</p><p>Blue eyes looked up to golden ones and she smiled, releasing a breath that she hadn’t realised she was holding in.</p><p>Anthony tilted his head and smiled, reaching down and running his finger over the snake sigil that was now kissing her flesh.</p><p>“Mine” he said, stating a fact.</p><p>“Yours, Master” she replied.</p><p>And it felt so right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love you all.</p><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>